Just like how I rehearsed
by cyclone5000
Summary: Taichi plans on making his anniversary with Yamato unforgettable by popping the big question. Too bad Taichi isn't that romantic. And Yamato can never cooperate.


_Hello again everyone! I know I've been posting a lot of oneshots and not enough updates…forgive me please! My mind works in strange ways, and then I feel a need to try and get feedback for the oneshots I create. _

_Either way. This is just a silly little fluff story that was written for Taito/Yamachi week that's currently (and about to end) over on tumblr. Despite my forte not being in cute fluff, this story grew on me. So I figured to post it up here. _

_Enjoy~_

* * *

"Okay. You got this. You got this!" Taichi made eye contact with his reflection as gestured continually at the mirror, "This isn't that hard Yagami. No. It's just a little question. Just a little, tiny, miniscule, small question!"

Taichi took a large gulp of breath, exhaling louder before rubbing his temples. Oh god why was this so nerve wracking for him? It really was just a small question. But that small question was going to change his life forever good, or bad.

Pacing back and forth in the bathroom that he locked himself in for a quick pep talk, Taichi eyed the velvet black box that held a small diamond engagement ring. It wasn't too fancy, 'cause Yamato didn't like things that were flamboyant. No, it was just a simple silver band with cut rocks embellished right on top. A pure simple engagement ring that Taichi thought would suit Yamato.

"Maybe the ring is not good enough." Taichi huffed, taking the jewelry out and inspecting it as if he was an engagement ring expect. It really was a simple ring. Perhaps even to simple. The only thing personal about the ring was the engraving he had done on the inside. And even then, it was a heart separating their initials apart. But Yamato didn't like gaudy things. He liked simple. But maybe this ring was too bland to be the simple and clean Yamato enjoyed, "Damn it all, I really am not cut out for this romance deal," Taichi groaned setting the ring back in the box as he placed his hands on the bathroom sink.

It was supposed to be perfect romantic night. After all today was Taichi's and his boyfriend Yamato's 5 year anniversary. He had it all planned out. Taichi was going to pick Yamato up holding a pretty bouquet of flowers, then they were going to go to this really expensive restaurant where even the soup was a 100 bucks, and then they take a nice walk in the moonlight at Yamato's favorite street.

That's when Taichi would get down on one knee and ask Yamato to marry him. Under the open sky, and pale light of the flickering street light. No one around but the two rivals turned lovers. It was going to be the perfect night, solely about them.

Taichi buried his face in his hands, "Argh! Just one day! All I wanted was one perfectly planned evening! But why is that nothing ever happens the way I want it too!"

His perfect romantic night that Taichi had all planned out was ruined. And his romantic moonlit proposal as now reduced to Taichi having to recite a motivational speech to himself. As he tried to ignite his crest found courage as he rocked back and forth his bathroom in the apartment he shared with Yamato.

"You know what. Screw it," Taichi slammed his fist against the wall and picked up the black box and shoved it into this pants pocket, "I got this. I love Yamato. And Yamato loves me. I'm just overthinking it all."

Taichi walked to the doorframe of the bathroom grasping the brass knob with a fiery will, "I'm going to open this door. See Yamato sitting on the edge of the bed waiting of me. And I'll kiss him real good. I'll give him the best kiss of his life! Then while he's still tranced by my amazing kiss I'll get down and propose to him right there! Yeah! That's what I'll do!

The overconfident brunet opened the door, "Yama~…..to." Taichi's sing song high pitch died at the final syllable of Yamato's name as his whole body sunk.

Instead of a patiently perched blond at the edge of the bed, Yamato was in the middle of the bed. Bass in his hands and a notepad to the side as he strummed the strings and scribbled out the beginnings of a new song.

"Yamato! What are you doing? I thought we agree that there'd be no work tonight!" Taichi raised his voice, angry at the not picture perfect scenario he had envisioned.

Yamato was calm and collected in comparison to Taichi's demeanor, "Well one. It's not work. It's just for fun." His harmonious voice sent a chill down Taichi's spine. He was so used to hearing his own prattle that the low baritone of his lover's voice raked him, "Two." Yamato pointed toward the clock on the bed side stand, "It's technically tomorrow. Taichi you were in the bathroom for over an hour."

Taichi frowned, looking at the clock that clearly read 12:45 AM. It didn't feel like it was that long to Taichi. How could he be so careless! Now his attempt to save this night was utterly ruined!

"Just what were you doing in there for so long?" Yamato asked, as he turned his attention back to his bass guitar. Contently running his fingers over the neck of the instrument as he casually strummed, waiting for a response.

"Uh…" Taichi pursed his lips. He couldn't tell Yamato the truth. But then again. Taichi was never that good of a liar, "I was….getting ready?"

"Getting ready?" Yamato paused as he thought to himself before tilting his head in a questioning gaze, "For what? I thought you wanted to be on top tonight."

Taichi blushed under the context, "Not that! I do want to top tonight! It's just that argh!" He really couldn't tell Yamato that he was trying to gather himself to propose. That would ruin the actual proposal! "Ah never mind that," Taichi huffed shuffling on the bed and sitting across from the sprawled out blond, "I'm here now so go ahead and put the stuff away!"

"In a second," Yamato calmly replied, artfully holding the bass guitar and experimentally strumming a few chords, before writing some words down on the piece of paper, "Let me just write out this thought okay?"

"But Yama!"

"It'll just take a second."

Taichi sighed out loud in disappointment. Whenever Yamato got into this song writing there was nothing Taichi could do but wait. Yamato sat up against the head board of the bed, letting his bass slide comfortably in his lap as he focused more on writing words in his songwriting notebook.

Taichi huffed and he puffed but he couldn't help but marvel at how Yamato looked at that moment. His blond hair was tucked behind his ear, a few strands slipping out and delicately outlining his soft facial features. His blue eyes were content, the kind of happiness that he only shined when in his natural creative element. A perfectly slim body frame that was covered by a white button up shirt that blended into the blue blankets.

Even in such casual settings, Yamato looked gorgeous. Absolutely jaw dropping without even having to lift so much as a finger to try and stun Taichi. Surreal and focused, calm and aloof, Yamato was a grace in Taichi's hectic life.

And he loved Yamato for being just that.

"Yama," Taichi firmly caught his boyfriend's attention, "Just real quick. Just stop what you're doing." Taichi arms tensed as he fell under the scrutiny of Yamato's azure eyes.

"No," Yamato shook his head going back to his notebook, "If I don't write down this idea now. I'm going to forget it. Just give me a second okay."

Taichi grit his teeth, the box in his pocket burning a hole against his leg. He needed to say what's on his mind. He needed to get down on one knee and ask Yamato for his hand. He had to do it, and quick, "Just put the music stuff away! You do can do it later, just listen to me for once."

"It's not about doing it later. It's about not forgetting the idea I have now. Keep your pants on, and be quiet, I can't think with you yelling in my ear."

"I'm not yelling! I'm just asking you to not do something else right now! It's our anniversary for heaven's sake!"

"That doesn't sound like asking to me. Sides, you the one running off to the bathroom the moment we got home. What'd you expect me to do, twiddle my thumbs waiting for you?"

"Who cares about that! Just put the stuff to the side for right now! Why are you even writing music? You don't even play in a band anymore!"

"Why do you still meet up with Daisuke every weekend to play soccer then? Huh? Last I check you quit the soccer club the moment high school ended."

"That's different!"

"Why? Cause it's not an inconvenience?"

"Yamato!"

"Don't Yamato me. You're acting like a child Taichi. Stop throwing a tantrum every time I don't agree with you! Why don't you do something for me once in a while ok? Just give me 20 minutes."

"This isn't about me or you! I can't wait for that long Yamato! You're the one acting immature! Play with your guitar later!"

"Why should I?! You've been weird all day! Why are you acting like this all of a sudden!"

"Because!"

"Because?"

"Because just how the hell am I supposed to propose to you when you're busy with something else!"

"….What?"

Yamato stiffened, his grip in his notebook tightened when he heard Taichi finish his sentence, "…Propose?" His melodic voice was ridden with surprise and embarrassment, "As in…marriage proposal?"

Taichi froze, jaw tight and throat sore. This wasn't how the night was supposed to be. It was supposed to be romantic. Special. Unforgettable.

Why'd he have to go blow it all? Curse him and his big mouth.

"Yeah," Taichi's ego remained bubbled as his actions raced faster than his mind. Yanking the little box out of his pocket and ripping it open. Taichi shoved the engagement ring in front of Yamato's face, "Ishida Yamato!"

"Do you take me, Yagami Taichi, to be your lawfully wedded husband! And shall forever be with me through sickness and health! For better or worse! Rich or poor! Good or bad! Till death do us part!" Taichi's tan cheeks were flushed red as he yelled the words as if they were one. The moment the last syllable was spoken, he felt his chest heave in oxygen, as if he was holding his breath the entire time.

Yamato's mouth stood agape. He looked at the diamond embossed ring, and back at Taichi. Back at the ring and back at Taichi. His scowl from before melted in a soft smile, before that soft smile erupting to an unrelenting fit of laughter. The blond's sides hurting and throbbing as he laughed the hardest than he ever did.

"What's so funny!?" Taichi panicked. He imagined several different reactions from Yamato, but laughing? No, he was not prepared to have Yamato laughing at him.

Tears collected in Yamato's eyes, "Taichi you," his laughter was now broken bursts of chuckles, "Is this why you were late in picking me up?"

"I was trying to get the flowers for you." Taichi huffed, feeling a little hurt by the laughter.

"So that explains why Sora texted me saying how you're an idiot."

"That's 'cause she kept trying to tell me to bring you a bouquet of tulips and not roses!"

"Is that why we had dinner at the restaurant that we both agreed was overpriced and not good?"

"I wanted to pull out all the stops!"

"And why you kept insisting that we go for a walk, despite the fact that I didn't want to?"

"We ended up going home instead didn't we?!"

"And why you didn't want me to see the bills last month! How much did you pay for this ring anyway?"

"I wanted to keep it a surprise!"

Yamato laughed harder, "You do realize that's not how you ask for someone's hand in marriage right? That's what the priest says at the altar."

"That's not what I had intended at all!" Taichi shoved the ring in Yamato's lap and balled his fists, "I had it all planned out! I picked the ring that spoke to me. I was going to make our anniversary special, but not super special so you wouldn't try guessing what I had planned. I was going to be outside of the car with the roses in my hand as you got off work, I'd let you order anything you wanted, and then as we walked together hand in hand!"

"I'd tell about how I didn't like you at first cause you got on my nerves. But then I fell in love with you. And I still get can't up cause I never want to fall out of love with you. And how there is no one else I'd rather be with besides you! How I wanted to be someone worthy and capable of staying by your side forever and ever! Because I love you and that's not enough! I need to–"

"Taichi." Yamato shoved the stuff in his lap away, and calmly slipped the ring on his left ring finger. He paused and looked at his hand. Seeing the small band around his finger made butterflies flutter in his stomach. Yamato couldn't resist a joyous soft smile. Cupping his lover's face, Yamato pulled Taichi in for a small kiss. Silencing the athlete's reanimating rant, "Yes. Of course I'll marry you."

He kissed Taichi again, "There is no one else on this planet that I'd rather be with besides you, Taichi."

Taichi's blush deepened as he felt a surge of fluffy love arise from his stomach. Yamato's smile was so beautiful right now. He gently crashed his lips against Yamato's as he leaned in closer to hug his love's body tighter, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Yamato breathlessly confessed, letting Taichi weigh him down and the both of them falling on the bed. He sighed into Taichi's passionate blaze. Feeling uncharacteristically happy about the ring on his finger, and the figure that kissed him eagerly. Taichi was never great at romance, but he tried everything he could for Yamato's sake. He was the luckiest man in the world to have someone this caring to stay by his side.

Taichi kissed Yamato again and again. Each moment the lips brushed against each other, were firmer and more concrete. Yamato blissfully moaned as he wrapped his arms around Taichi's shoulders, rubbing circles on his back as Taichi lovingly kissed him.

"…oh…Taichi."

"Yeah Yamato?"

"Ah, wait just a second. Hang on get off real quick."

"What? Why what's wrong?"

"I still need to write down the song before I forget."

"Yamato!"

Oh well. As they say. A successful marriage isn't about being on the same wavelength. It's about riding each other's waves.


End file.
